


Insatiable

by tdwk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Akaashi, Omegaverse, how do you smut, mentions of mpreg, please take me to church, plot if you use like a microscope to find it, what is prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi’s heat comes early and Bokuto, his nocturnal Alpha, is enticed from sleep to satisfy him. Also, Oikawa makes a cameo at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Bokuto was sleeping so soundly, arm flung around a pillow and his breathing even. Akaashi felt his heat seep into the entirety of his body, and thought, what the hell. He climbed onto the bed, tugged the rumpled covers away from Bokuto and leaned over his Alpha.

The insistent calling of his name woke Bokuto up, Akaashi's hot skin pressed against his cool, bare chest. He opened one eye to Akaashi sitting on his stomach, waiting patiently for Bokuto to join the waking world.

"Akaashi? What's the time?" He mumbled, voice confused and raspy from sleep.

"You know how I said my heat was soon," Akaashi said evenly.

"Yeah?" Bokuto blinked, both eyes halfway open and definitely not awake.

"It's early."

Bokuto rolled over and curled into himself. "Sun not up. I'm not up."

Akaashi leaned in, close enough that his lips brushed Bokuto's neck, "Bokuto I want you to fuck me. Now, please."

Bokuto sat up lightning fast, pushing Akaashi off of him in the process, "What did you say? Who taught you to say things like that?"

Akaashi shrugged, the plan had worked; he'd gotten Bokuto's undivided and complete owlish attention. Kuroo was the man, despite everything.

It was like Bokuto had had ten shots of pure caffeine. His eyes were wide and questioning, curious. "Who?"

Bokuto was dying to know. Akaashi stared back just as intense, stretching silence and punishing Bokuto a little for not being a morning person.

"Akaashi, who?" There was that telltale whine which meant the end of Bokuto's patience.

Even though Bokuto deserved to agonise over it a little while longer for not being a perfect, attentive Alpha, Akaashi caved. "I had a chat with Kuroo the other day."

In a rare show of stereotypical Alpha behaviour Bokuto narrowed his yellow eyes and took a moment to consider the implications of his lover and his best friend's relationship. "I'm yours, Akaashi, but you're also  
mine. You know that, right?"

Akaashi sighed, "I know. And it was just coffee before work."

Bokuto made a pained sound. "Mornings are the worst." He slumped onto his pillow and nosed underneath it. Bokuto had a bad relationship with mornings and preferred to sleep until noon, when it got warmer and brighter.

Kuroo’s Make Bokuto Jealous Plan hadn’t succeeded so Akaashi considered his options, the heat had spread rapidly in the moments they'd spent speaking. There was no chance of stopping it, especially as he hadn’t been taking any sort of suppressants prior.

Every time they fucked - you couldn't call it making love - during his heats, it was rough, and both of them would walk away with bite marks and bruises. He had hoped that if they did a round before, his heat wouldn't hit as hard or as intense. The only really viable option was to get Bokuto to knot him.

Damn it, Akaashi thought. His skin was burning and his mind was starting to cloud, need and desire taking over. Akaashi unbuttoned his nightshirt and wriggled out of his pants. Bokuto heard the rustle of clothes being taken off, and emerged from under his pillow. He inhaled Akaashi’s scent, and took in the flushed, unmarked skin on his neck.

“What are you waiting for?” Akaashi said, demanding and a little desperate.

Bokuto’s yellow eyes narrowed, the rich colour intense, “When was the last time you had your heat?”

“A few months ago I think.” Akaashi paused, considered the short time gap, and realised the implications, “Oh.”

“We’re going to Oikawa’s to get you checked out.”

“Right now?” Akaashi didn’t think they’d be able to get to Oikawa’s and make it back in time for his heat.

Bokuto shook his head as he reached for Akaashi, “After I make you scream with pleasure.”

“Full of yourself today, aren’t we,” Akaashi teased, daring Bokuto to do his best.

Bokuto smirked, all evil like, hands already on Akaashi’s body. Akaashi shuffled closer to Bokuto and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bokuto’s. Bokuto deepened the kiss, while his hands slid under Akaashi’s boxers to squeeze his ass, earning him a gasp from Akaashi, breaking off the kiss. “Cheater,” Akaashi managed to get out, knees going weak and leaning heavily on Bokuto. Bokuto laughed, gently placing Akaashi on his back, tugging Akaashi’s, then his own, boxers off.

“Didn’t you know? All’s fair in love and war,” Bokuto hummed, pleased with himself.

“Your words, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, before getting up and crawling onto Bokuto, pushing him down. Bokuto let him, a glint in his eyes.

Akaashi leaned down to nibble at Bokuto’s jaw, as Bokuto shifted slightly, and Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hard cock bump against his ass. Akaashi retaliated by biting down, “Be still.”

“You do realise we’re going out later, right?” Bokuto meant the bite mark.

“Oikawa’s mated.”

“He probably still doesn’t want to know details about our sex life.”

“Not like he’s never seen, or done it, himself.” Akaashi scoffed, and Bokuto took the instant Akaashi was distracted to sit up, and return the bite, marking Akaashi’s neck, and marking love bites down his throat.

“Hypocrite,” Akaashi accused, pulling himself up, hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, and sinking down on Bokuto, with a hiss. Bokuto growled and swore, not expecting the tightness and heat of Akaashi.

Akaashi got comfortable and started to ride Bokuto, drawing out each downward stroke, slow and easy. Bokuto grabbed his hips, stopping him. “Fuck, Akaashi.”

“That’s what I’m doing. Now, no touching.” Akaashi said, guiding Bokuto’s hands to settle on his ass, and out of the way. Akaashi offered the other side of his neck to Bokuto, but instead, Bokuto slid their mouths together, kissed Akaashi tenderly, then deeper and more forcefully. Akaashi pulled away, lips swollen and face flushed. “Greedy, greedy,” he admonished, and quickened his rhythm, before Bokuto could try and take the upper hand again.

Bokuto bit down hard over the marks he’d already put on Akaashi, the pain sharpening Akaashi’s pleasure and Akaashi tightened around Bokuto, calling out his name. Akaashi came, hard and fast, ecstasy wracking his body and Bokuto followed, cock forming a knot inside Akaashi.

Akaashi felt a little blood roll down his shoulder, but he was too spent to give it much thought. Bokuto pulled them down to lie on the bed, facing each other, their bodies still tied together. Akaashi closed his eyes, ready to take a nap to wait for the knot to go down. He faintly felt Bokuto run his tongue over Akaashi’s sore neck in silent apology.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi and Bokuto sat across from Dr. Oikawa, waiting for his diagnosis.

"Congratulations! It seems you've reached your majority." Oikawa said with a snort.

Akaashi nodded. That was what he'd suspected. "What does that mean, specifically?"

Still trying not to grin, Oikawa explained, "Well, you can get pregnant more easily and the partner you're with is the one you're stuck with, circumstances withstanding."

Akaashi digested the information, nothing surprising there, but. "And?"

"You'll feel lethargic for a few weeks and your heats will be further apart. So when will you be expecting little ones?" Oikawa rubbed his hands, "I've had years of experience being an on-call doctor, so delivering will be a cinch."

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, who had started going a little pink, "I don't think we're ready for kids anytime soon." Akaashi shifted the subject, "What about you and Iwaizumi, you two have been practically mated since you first met."

Oikawa's face fell at that. "He says it's not good right now. And I don't want to push the decision."

"It's alright, Doc!" Bokuto piped up. "Iwaizumi's probably gonna bust a bunch more bad guys before he'll feel safe enough to have kids."

Oikawa nodded at that, "And you guys make sure to tell me if you decide to try for kids."

Oikawa had regained his conspiratorial grin by the time Akaashi and Bokuto get up to leave.

Akaashi was bent on revenge for that morning, he was going to break out all the underhanded tactics and seduction techniques, the whole works.

**Author's Note:**

> Laughing and crying because I’m a sinner who has sinned too much.


End file.
